When Reality Hits
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: Jack Anderson just doesn't love skateboarding and karate, he also loves his girlfriend Gracie. And of course Gracie loves him too. But, with Her BFF Kim Crushing on Jack too. Plus High school, Drama is to come. Read their Stories Though Kim's, Jack's, and Gracie's POV. JACKxOC. ONE SIDED KICK. **Please No Flames! First Story** T- Cause I'm Paranoid! The most it has is Hug/Kiss.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR DISNEY! But, I do Own Gracie Wish! Mine.  
**

Hi. I'm Kim Crawford. I have a pretty Good Life. Happily Married Parents, a Great Little Sister. Awesome Freinds, and of Course Karate. But, There are alse some Down sides, My Best Freind, is dating MY crush. Jack. But she has known him longer than I... She dosnt Know I like him. I- Stop. Kim gett back on track.

Anyway... My Best Freind's Name is Gracie Wish. Or as I call her, every boys dream Girl. To me, shes perfect! And Jack, every girls Dream boy, also In my eyes, Perfect. And Of course Their Dating. Have been since 6th Grade, when They were back in New York. Gracie Moved here about 6 months after Jack. They have both been here about 2 years now. We are now all about 16. And Jack and Gracie... STILL TOGETHER. Can you believe this... But we all know they are totally in Love, and will probably end up getting married.

Okay, Let me take you about a year and A Half Ago- When I first Met Gracie...

**A/N: Soo... Whatcha think for my first part of my first story? I LOVE IT. Read, Rate, and Review! I will do Ch 1 ASAP! =D**

** ~Rora  
**


	2. So It Begins

**A/N: Since Jack dose not have a Know Last Name, In this Story, it is Anderson. Enjoy! =D  
**

**Chapter 1- So It Begins  
**

_2 Years Ago_

Kim's POV

We were walking home from the last day of school. Jack had been moping all week, as he was now. I needed to know what was up.

"Jack? Are you Okay?" I looked at the moping boy.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. Fine." He didn't even look up from the sidewalk he seemed so interested in.

I Stopped. No this stops NOW. "Jack. Stop."

Jack froze and looked over at me, I saw he was on the verge of tears. I was shocked. Slowly I approched him, "Jack, whats wrong."

When Jack replied, I was like he was talking to no one. "I-I Just Miss Her."

"Whos 'Her'?" I was confused. Jack shook his head. As if he was trying to clear it. All of a sudden his Phone rang, His ring tone being _A Thousand Miles by Vansessa Carlton. _

I smirked, "Nice Ringtone."

"Shut up Kim."

Jack's POV

"Shut Up Kim." Gosh she was being annoying. The ringtone made me Smile, It was Gracie.

**Bold- Jack **_I- Gracie_

**"Hey"**

_"Hi! I miss you!"_**  
**

**"I miss you too! So, Schools out, when are you coming to vist!"**_  
_

_"I-I don't know if I am coming to vist. Bu-"_**  
**

**"WHAT! But, our parents worked it all out!"** I was on the verge of tears again._  
_

_"Jackie, calm down. If you let me finsh, I said... But, I have better news"_

**"Better?"**_  
_

_"Yeah! I'm Moving!"_**  
**

**"How is THAT better?"**_  
_

_"I'm Moving to Seaford!"_**  
**

**"Really! Thats great!" ** I wanted to jump for joy, I was so happy!**  
**

_"Yeah!"_

**"So, when do you get here?"**_  
_

_"Well, we just puled in to the driveway, so I would say about 0 seconds."_**  
**

**"You are already here!" **_  
_

_"Yeah, I'll text you my new adress."_**  
**

**"Okay! I will be over soon! Mind If a freind comes too?"**_  
_

_"Not at all! See ya!" _She Hung up.**  
**

A few secs later my phone beeped, I looked at the adress and relized it was only a few houses away from mine!\

"Hey Kim, wanna meet someone new?" I looked over at Kim, who looked confused.

"Sure!" She was back.

Now, Off to Gracie's.

**A/N: Chapter 2 Coming soon! =3**  
** Read, Rate, and Review!  
**

** ~Rora 3  
**


	3. Meeting Gracie

**A/N: Okay. I do Support Kick, I just got tried of EVERYTHING Kick. So I wrote something (this) different! A Reg. Kick Story Will Be Up Soon!  
**

**Chapter 2- Meeting Gracie  
**

Gracie's POV

I hung up. OMG! OMG! YAY! I can Finally see Jack after 6 months! Yeah, Yeah. Its not that long, but to some girls (like me) Its more like 6 YEARS! So, =P. Anyway, he coming over! Well, we only moved 3 houses away. My mom and dad are currently talking to Mrs. Anderson (Jack's Mom). So, I walked ove to my 16 year old sister, Angalina, Who we call Lina.

"Hey Sis." Lina looked up from texting her BF back in NYC.

Lina put away her phone, "Hey."

"Guess What!? Guess! Guess! Guess!" I was jumping around by then.

Lina put her hand on my shoulders, "Jack's Coming over. Isn't He?"

My eyes lit up, "Yep! So who ya texting."

Lina Sighed, "Just Aiden."

"Oh. You can Skype him, remember, hes coming to vist later this Summer." My sister looked so sad.

"I Guess" All of a sudden she started to smile, real big.

"What?" I was confused.

"Ohhh... Nothin, anyway so gonna go to the mall with me later?" Lina was up to something, or hiding something. I let it slide.

"Totally!"

Jack's POV

I knew I was already close to home, so I started to run. I couldn't wait!

"Jack! Slow! Down!" I stopped and turned to Kim, she was panting, she was out of breath.

"Fine, we can walk the rest of the way. Sorry." Grr. I wanted to get there sooner.

With in 5 mins I was Standing outside of the Wishs' new House. It. Was. Huge. Looked though out the Yard and saw my Mom, Talking To Mr. and Mrs. Wish. Clover, their Springer Spainel running around. And Finally, I saw Gracie Talking to her Sister Lina. I slowly and quietly snuck up behind Gracie. I saw Lina's Smile Grow.

"No. Quiet." Thats What I mouthed to Lina, To get her to shut up. Gracie was starting to relize something was up, but Lina changed the subject.

"What?" I heard Gracie Question.

"Ohhh... Nothin, anyway so gonna go to the mall with me later?" Thank you Lina!

"Totally!" I guess Gracie let it slide. Thats when the dove for the catch. I scooped Gracie up Bridal Stype and spun her around. She Screamed, of course.

Gracie's Pov

All of a sudden I feel myself getting picked up, and spun around! I screamed, like anyone probably would. Until I turned my head, to see Jack's face.

"JACKIE!" I jumped out of the bridal postition i was in and takled him with a hug. Which he Quickly retured.

He buried his head in my hair, I could just make out what he side, "God, I missed you so much!"

I pulled back just enough to see him clearly, I could stop smiling, "And why did you miss me that much?"

"Because, I couldn't do this." He crashed his lips on to mine, I quickly retured the offer. After about 10 seconds, I pulled away, and layed my head on his chest.

His arms pulled me closer, I was happy. Then I saw the some one he said he was bringing. "Who's This?"

Jack's POV

I was so happy, I finally had my favorite girl back in my arms. Then I heard her say something, that reminded me of Kim. Who was there.

"Whos This?" I Pulled back, held her hand, and directed her over to Kim.

"Gracie, Meet one of my Freind's Kim." Gracie Smiled.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"And Kim, this is my Girlfriend, Gracie." Kim Smiled too.

"Hi."

Kim's POV

My heart Stopped when I heard Jack say these Words:

"And Kim, this is my Girlfriend, Gracie."

GIRLFRIEND! We NEVER EVER heard of a Girlfriend! Why didn't he tell us! I felt so... sad. Right Now. But Gracie looked real nice, and sounded nice too. I decided, why make an enemy, when you can make a freind, So I smiled.

"Hi."

**A/N: So Whatcha Think!? I like it. Chapter 3 will be up later today, or tonight! Yay! =D**

** Read, Rate, and Review!  
**

** ~Rora 3  
**


	4. The New Wasbi Warrior

**A/N: Here We go Ch 3! Yay! Aready 2 reviews! Awesome! Thanls to The Following for Reviewing: KickinitandHPlover & CrystalSoda1 ! =D Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 3- The New Wasbi Warrior  
**

Kim's POV

I looked at my phone, and saw it was almost time for Karate Practice. "Jack! We need to get to the Dojo! Were gonna be late!"

Jack looked over my way, "Oh Yeah! Gracie, you are gonna Join the Dojo right?"

I Looked over at Gracie, "You take Karate? What belt are you?"

Gracie looked down, "2nd Degree Black Belt." I grinned.

"Really! YES! Finally, someone else to Spar with!" Gracie Smiled.

"Who else is in the Dojo?"

I rolled my Eyes, "Our Girl Crase Sensi, a Mega-Nerd, a Wanna be Player, and a Wanna Be Ladies Man."

"Wow. Intersting Group." Jack Smirked.

"Also Known As, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry." Gracie Nodded.

"They sound fun, yeah, I'll Join!" Jack Smile was ear-to-ear.

"Great!"

Jack's POV

Kim and I skateboarded over to the Dojo, while Gracie biked. She has never been much of a Skater. When we walked in, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy were already there. All eyes were on Gracie.

Jerry walked over to Gracie, "Why, Hello There Pretty One."

I stepped in front of Gracie, "Hey, back off! She taken." Jerry looked around.

"By Who?" I glared at him.

"By me!" Wow Jerry, Just Wow.

Gracie Stepped out from behind me and held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Gracie, you must be Jerry."

"I so am, and this is Eddie, Milton, and our Sensi, Rudy." Jerry pointed to the three others, after shaking Gracie's hand.

Rudy walked over, "So You do Karate?"

"As a matter of fact, I Do." Gracie smiled.

"Well, what belt are you?" Rudy looked her over.

"2nd Degree Black Belt." Gracie looked down.

"Holy Quaker-Doodles! Your higher than Jack! Well Gracie, show us what you've got!" Rudy was phscyed.

"KK" Gracie walked over into a cricle of three punching dummies. After she threw some punches, and Kicks, Lets Just say, they were all headless and on the gound.

Rudy was shocked, "I think shes in, what about you guys."

"Totally." I was first to respond, the others quickly agreed. It lookes like there was a New Wasbi Warrior!

**A/N: Sorry It was so short! Next one will be longer! Ch 4 up ASAP!  
**

** Read, Rate, and Review!  
**

** ~Rora 3  
**


	5. Kim's Back

**A/N: This is Like The prolouge in a way, Kim is like Narrating parts of the story, so will Jack and Gracie! Thanks to Ferretface98 for the review! Enjoy =D  
**

**Chapter 4- Kim's Back  
**

**** Hey! Its me again, Kim! So That was how I met Gracie. My best friend to this day. This Next Story, had us all in shock. No one Saw it Coming.

Lets go forward about 6 months after Gracie moved here, we are all about 4 months in to the 10th Grade. And we will begin the story after school on a Friday, when "they" showed up...

**A/N: Super Short I Know, But I will post Ch 5 (the real story in a little bit, It might take a while to write! =D**

** Read, Rate, and Review!  
**

** ~Rora 3  
**


	6. Please, Don't Leave!

**A/N: Here we go! I love This Chapter SO MUCH! Enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 5- Please, Don't Leave  
**

Kim's POV

_A Year and a Half Ago_

We were all walking back from Karate practice, when Gracie noticed two girls.

"Jazz? Misty?" The two girls turned around.

"GRACIE!" They ran over to her, and hugged her.

"We have been looking ALL OVER for you! We have GREAT news!" The girl called Jazz was very chatty.

I looked over at Gracie, "Who are these two?"

"Oh! These are two of my friends from NYC" Gracie was smiling.

"Uhh... Hi." Jack looked uncomforable.

"Oh, Hi Jack." "Hii..." Both Girls looked away from him. I was confused.

The one called Misty started to talk, a mile a minute, "Okay! There is way for you to come back to New York! Its a scolorship thing! You have two days to agree!" She handed Gracie some papers. "So? Are you going to come back to the NYC Arts Academy?"

Gracie Looked Shocked, and confused. "Um... I-I Don't Kno-"

Jack jumped in front of her, "She never said she was going anywhere!" He. Was. Mad.

Gracie put her hand on Jacks Shoulder and pushed him back. "Jack. Stop." She was so quiet now.

Jack stumbled back, almost in tears.

Jack's POV

Anger surged through me, when I heard what Misty said.

I jumped in front of a Shocked Gracie, interupting her. "Um... I-I Don't Kno-"

"She never said she was going anywhere!"

Gracie pulled me back, telling my quietly, but forcefully, "Jack. Stop."

I was shocked, I stumbled backwards, almost in tears. Gracie hasn't called me anything but 'Jackie' for the past 2 years. Dose she not care anymore. I turned, and I ran. I don't know where to, I just needed to get out of there. I heard Gracie Stop Kim from coming after me.

"Kim, Stop. Let him be." I'm Glad. I needed to be alone.

Gracie's POV

I heard Jack back up, and Run away. I sighed. I saw Kim started to think to go after him. I knew he wanted to be alone.

"Kim, Stop. Let him be." Kim froze. I tured back to my two freinds, and handed Misty Back the papers.

"I'm sorry Guys. But, there all I have is really my music. And, I would have to leave my Family, freinds, and people who care about me, as I them. If I stay here, I have my music, plus all of that. Sorry, I can't leave." Jazz nodded her head.

"I figured you would say that. Its Fine. Well, were in town for two days, hang out later?" I smiled.

"Sure. See ya." They walked away.

I turned back to my friends, who were all ginning.

"I'm not going anywhere. Well, I better go find Jack. See ya guys later." I got a chouse of goodbyes.

I hopped on my bike, and rode to a closed area of the park, It was mine and Jack's Secret hideout. Sure enough, he was there, on the bench, by the pond, crying. I stunned be a bit. Jack NEVER crys. I slowly walked over to him.

"Hey. Are you Okay?" He looked up and saw me. Tears still freely fowing down his face. He sniffed.

"So. When ya leaving." I was shocked. He really thought I was leaving him.

I sat down next him, and rested my hand on his arm. "I'm not going anywhere. Im staying right here, In Seaford."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. But, one question, why were you so offended when I called you 'Jack'. It is your name." I slightly smiled.

He looked down. "It Just, that for the past two years, you only called me 'Jackie'. From you, it just showed me that I was the one you loved. and I thought, when you called me 'Jack' you didn't care anymore."

I never knew that my pet name for him, ment so much to him. "Jackson Michel Anderson. You should know that no matter if I call you 'Jackie' or 'Jack'. I will always love you." I gave him a side hug.

He turned to me and softly kissed me, I gadly retured the favor. When we pulled back, I hugged him, resting my head on his chest, listin gto his heartbeat. He put his arms aroun dmy waist, and buried his head in my hair. What he said next, told me how much he needed me.

"Promise, you will never leave me." He was crying again.

He hugged me tigher as I replied, "I promised, forever and alway, If you promise me the same thing."

"I promise. I love you." I was almost asleep.

"I love you too." And as I drifted off, I had a feeling that, we would both need that promise, to help us though something. What that somethimg was, I had no idea at that time.

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! So much Jack/Gracie! =) But that last sentice is a hint! For a near chapter. All I cna give you as a hint is... Hurt, Confort, Crying, Drama!**

**Read, Rate, and Review!  
**

** ~Rora 3  
**


	7. Gracie's Turn

**A/N: This is like the Kim narration thing, but w/ Gracie! So Yep! Enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 6- Gracie's Turn**

****Hey! Yeah. Its me. Gracie. Okay, ya know how i said, that Mine and Jackie's promises to each other, would be important later. Yeah, well I was right. IT was aboout a month after that "Me Leaving" incodent. Trust me, If you like Hurt, Comfort, Drama, and Crying then this Next Story Is yours. And the only reason I said "Mine and Jackie's" was because Jack Made me.

_You didn't need to tell them that! _

__Oh! Be Quiet!

**A/N: That is right Ch 7 Drama, Drama, Sadness, Crying. But a Fair warning, IT IS MAJOR MAJOR JACK/GRACIE! =D**

** Read, Rate, and Review!  
**

** ~Rora 3  
**


	8. Never Leaving You

**A/N: Finally! The Drama Chapter! It will be longer, if not, divided into two chapters Posiblily. Enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 7- Never Leaving You**

Gracie's POV

We were at school, and Jack was walking me with me to our next class. Its funny, we have the exact same schedual exept for Math, AKA 4th Hour, Im in Advanced, He is in regular. Our next class was PE, we are always the first ones there. Little did we know, even before the bell went off, something would change. Big Time. It was 1:56 PM, the time when the ground began to shake, and shake, and shake.

_It was an_ _Earthquake!_

"EARTHQUAKE!" I heard a yell from somewhere in the school, fear overtook me.

"JACK QUICK! THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!" After that he grabbed my hand and pulled me down, that is all I remember before eveything went black.

Jack's POV

I heard Gracie Yell at me to get to the Girl's Locker Room. With no hestiation, I grabbed her hand and dove for the basment like room. We tumbled own the stairs. When we hit bottom, I looked over at Gracie, fear surged through me, when I saw she was not awake.

I shook her, "Gracie, Gracie, Get up Please!"

I listen for breathing, she was breathing, a Heartbeat, yep, that was there to. But, she would still not wake up!

I was almost crying, "Gracie? Gracanna Wish! You need to Get up NOW!" **(A/N: Gracanna is Gracie full name, pronouced Grace-ah-n-ah. It is a real name, I found it on a rare name website!)**

Now, I was on full tears. I was on my knees. "Gracie! Please! Don't leave me! You promised!"

At those words I saw her stir.

Gracie's POV

I woke, I don't know how long I was out, to the crys of my Boyfriend.

"Gracie! Please! Don't leave me! You promised!" I stired, and sat up, rubbing my eyes, I saw Jack, His knees up to his chest, heads in knees, crying his eyes out.

In a flash, I was over to Jack, my arms around him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Jackie? Shh. I'm Okay." Jack looked up, and he saw me.

"Gracie!?" He tackle hugged me. His head buried in my neck, crying.

"You are OKAY! Don't do that to me. I thought you left." I hugged him tighter.

"Jackie, I am Never, Ever going to leave you!" I pulled back, and kissed him, he quicky responded.

When I pulled back, he was calming down. I brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"I'm going to see if the entrice is blocked. I will be right back." I kissed his cheek.

I walked up the steps, to find a blocked entrance, exept for a small hole, big enough for me to crawl though.

"Jackie! Come here!" Jack was at my side in a flash.

"Look! I can crawl through this hole, to go get help." I looked at Jack, he was on the verge of tears again.

"What's wrong?" Tears, were now flowing down Jack's face.

"Please. Don't Leave." The 15 year old boy was begging. Until I remembered. An Earthquake was how his father was killed, when we were 10.

I walked back down, holding on to Jack's hand. "You Know. I would be fine. But, I won't leave. Jackie, what happened to your Dad, won't happen to me."

We were sitting down now, And Jack was Crying into my neck, I was holding him tight.

_2 Days Later_

It was two days until we were found. We were both treated with Medical Attention. Jack by my side the whole time. Our friends were so happy we were OK. I saw my mom and Lina! I ran over to them and hugged them.

I looked up at my mom, "Where's Daddy?" My mom started to get tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, your father's work got hit bady too. And he was killed in the colapse." My mom and Lina were now both crying. I backed away, shaking my head, tears blurred my vison. I turned and I ran, and ran, and ran. Finally I reached home, my room, and I colaspsed down, crying. And I felt a pair of arms around me, Jack followed me.

Jack's POV

I heard what happed to Gracie's dad, and I was shocked. Her father died the same way mine did. I saw Gracie starting to back away, then run. Like I did when I got the news 5 years ago. I ran after her. As Gracie did to me. I followed her to her room, and found her on the floor, sitting on her plush white carpet, crying, no bawling. I put my arms around her, and rocked her back and forth, as she did to me 5 years ago.

"Jack-Jackie? Wh-Why did he die?" I held the crying girl tighter.

"I don't know, Baby Doll. I don't know." I would Call her Baby Doll on occation, I was my pet name for her. But, I rarely used it.

We sat there for hours. Me conforting the hurting girl. Gracie I have never looked so weak, so vulnerabe. Fianlly she fell asleep. As she did She whisphered to me.

"Jackie. Don't Leave tonight. Stay." I kissed the top of her head.

"I am not going anywhere. I promise."

She soon fell asleep, and I soon followed, still holding her, never letting her go.

**A/N: So Whatcha think? History Repeated It self! It was also fun to right! I also LOVE this Chapter! Yes, I know, I make Jack Cry or almost cry a lot, don't I! Oh! Well! So Did I live up to my promise? Tell Me! I have no Idea what to do for the next chapter. But, I will be away for a couple days. So I will have an Idea by Mon. or Tues. When I will we able to update again! Maybe Sooner! See ya then! =D**

** Read, Rate, Review!  
**

** ~Rora 3  
**


	9. Jack Finally Gets a Turn

**A/N: Now, Jack gets a chance to tell a story, if Gracie and Kim don't interuppt him! Enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 8- Jack Finally Gets a Turn**

****Hey! It's Me Jack. Yeah The One that has been crying a lot in the last few stories! It was ONLY THOSE TIMES!

_G: Not Really. I have seen you cr-_

THAT'S ENOUGH GRACIE! Gosh! Anyway, this next Story is a happy one. NO CRYING. Just me, and the other guys getting embarresed by the Girls.

_G & K: IT WAS FUNNY!_

NOT TO US! Geez. Just Read it.

**A/N: Chapter 9 up later 2 night!**

**Read, Rate, and Review!  
**

**~Rora 3  
**


	10. Interweb Embarrassment

**A/N: This Chapter is SO FUNNY (to me)! This is present day for them, when they are all about 16! Enjoy! =D  
**

**Chapter 9- Inter-web Embarrassment**

****Gracie's POV

Omg. I am Laughing SO HARD! I just uploaded the boys singing _What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction_ on YouTube. It was for a karaoke thing we did when everyone came to my house for a sleep-over! The boys don't know Kim and I recorded it, Until Now! XD - ME!

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _Oh, Kim's requesting Video Chat. Accepy.

**K= Kim G= Gracie**

K: OMG! I say the video LOL!

G: I know right! Oh Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are Video Requesting Video chat. Lets see what they thinl.

**J= Jerry M= Milton E= Eddie**

J: REALLY! WHY POST THAT!

M: I actually think we sound good.

E: Shut up Milton!

K: Calm down guys! It's just a video!

G: _*ding dong* _Oh, Door Bell BRB!

E: Okay.

J: Who do you think it is.

K: I will bet you $5 Its Jack.

M: Yeah! Your on!

G: Back!

K: Who was it?

G: Jack! Jackie, say Hi!

**Jk= Jack**

Jk: Hi. Hey, what did you upload?

J: Wait! Jack, you haven't seen it yet?

Jk: Nooo... Let Me Look.

_*Awkward Silence*_

Jk: *Wide Eyed* Really Gracie! Uhhgg! *Buries head in Gracie's shoulder, embarrassed*

G: *Side hugs Jack* Its Not that big of a deal Jackie, look people love it!

K: Yeah! Look at the comment. Oh, one for Milton, from... Julie.

M: Ooo! Read it! Read it!

K: OK! OK! Julie Says: _Go Milty, I just wanna... eat... you... UP!_

M: Okay, I love Julie. But I can't be ate-in'! I still need to discover an easier way to smash together atoms!

J & E: Snoresville USA! Population: YOU!

G: Yeah...

Jk: They are kinda right. Ya know, It was fun. Im fine with it being up.

G: Really?

Jk: Yeah! *Kissed Gracie*

G: *Kissed Jack*

E: Hey! No PDA In front of the camera!

J: YEAH!

G: *pulls away* Sorry.

Jk: *mumbles*

G: *Wacks top of Jack's Head*

Jk: Ow! Fine. Sorry.

G: Better. I'm sorry. *Kisses Jack's Cheek*

K: Okay! I have Homework! Got to Go!

Everyone: Byee!

*Kim C has Logged off*

J: Yeah we better go to, I need to show these two how to get ladies!

E: I thought that was later today!

J: Nope. Now!

*Jerry Awesomness, Milton Krupnick, and Eddie have logged off*

Jk: Now, its just us.

G: I guess it is, but this is a public Story so...

Jk: Yeah, better log off.

G: KK

*Gracanna has logged off*

**A/N: So Whatcha Think? I liked it! **

** Read, Rate, and Review!  
**

** ~Rora =D  
**


	11. Author's Note: READ!

**A/N: Hey! I Just gotta Say that This Story will be on hold for a while. I am not in a Kickin' It Mood right now. So maybe in a few weeks, or months, I will add anew chapter. So, yeah. Other Stories will be up soon!**

** ~Rora 3 8/9/12**


	12. Author's Note: KICK

**A/N: OKAY! PLEASE READ! I keep getting MANY Reviews say, "Ohh, Will there be Kick?" -OR- "Love the Story! When will Kick be happening!?" Geez! How Clear can I be? THIS IS NOT A KICK STORY! I like Kick, but IT WILL NOT be a couple in this STORY! I said in the Summary, "JackxOC (OC= Own Character= GRACIE) and ONE SIDED KICK" Meaning, Kim likes Jack, but JACK DOSE NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT! A Normal Kick Story will be out later in 2012. Be Patent, there are many more Kick stories out there, read those if you don't like the fact that hey will not be a couple in this story! GOSH! **

**-End of Rant-**

** ~Rora 3**


	13. Voice of an Angel

**A/N: Hey ya! With me back in school, Its been super busy! Fianly Updating! Plus, i have some great idea! Remember, the most KICK this will have is friendship moments! Romance is Jack/Gracie. I might pair Kim up with Jerry... Its just a thought! Dont like, Dont Read!**

**Jack: Aurora Dose not own Kickin' It. But, she dose own Gracie... Wait, why do you own my Girlfriend...**

**Me: 'Cuz I want to! Deal With it! =P**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Voice of An Angel**

Gracie's POV

Done! I have been spending two weeks perfecting my new song! And Finally it's done! I plan on singing it at the Mid-Summer's Bash tonight! But, until then... TO THE DOJO!

* * *

Rudy pushed us to our limits today. We are beat. We hang out in the dojo for a while. Kim walks up to me.

"Gracie, you hiped up for the Bash tonight? Got your dress?" Kim elbowed me.

I giggled, "Yeah Yeah! Now shut-it. I'm more excited than you think."

Kim raises her eyebrows at me. "You and Jack-"

I give her a friendly shove. "KIM! Get those dirty thoughts out of your head!"

Kim laughed, and walked over to where Jerry and Eddie are.

Jack comes up from the locker room, beat. He walks over to me.

"You ready for tonight?" He says, Kissing me.

I kissed him back. "Yep."

We walked out with the group, holding hands. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Two Words. I'm. Beat!"

"You got it sista!" Jerry was fanning himself with a pamphlet for the Mid-Summer's Bash.

"Hey! She's my sister, Not yours!" I hear a joking voice from behind me. My eyes widen.

I turn around to find myself face-to-face with... My Older Brother... Salem.

"SALEM! Your back!" I tackle him with a hug. The black haired boy hugged me back.

Salem is my 21 year old brother, who's been away at college. He is like, my best-est friend! Even, though he is way, way over protective. I love him anyway!

"Hey kiddo! Hey Jack, being good to her?" Classic Salem.

Jack nods, "As Always!"

"Well, I better go see mom! Catch you tonight sis!" Salem waves as he walks off.

* * *

At 6:30 I start to get ready, by 7:00 I'm in a Pink & Orange Summer Dress. With a Pink Jewel Bracelet, Pink Necklace, Pink Sandles, Pink & Orange Earrings, and and Orange Flower hair Clip. And my hair is softly crimped. My makeup is a light Pink eye-shadow, and light glittery orange lip gloss. With, some Blush. (Gracie's Outfit: On profile)

At 7:15 Jack comes and picks me up. He is in a Blue T-shirt and Long Tan Shorts.

"He- Wow! You look gorgeous!" Jack is smiling widely.

I Spun around. "Ya think?"

Jack chuckled, "I know. Come on."

Jack took my hand and led me to the beach. We met the other there. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are dress kinda simaler to Jack. Kim is in a Aqua Green Dress, with matching Flats, and Jewelry.

Kim runs over, "Gracie, you look amazing!"

"Thanks! You do to!" Kim Smiled.

Oh! It's 7:30. It tell Jack and the others to wait near the stage. And I walk on. They look at me.

I see my family in the front, smiling! The Music Starts and I start to sing...

_ I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight  
Like we're made of starlight_

_Imma Barbie on the boardwalk, summer of '45_  
_Picked me up late one night at the window,_  
_He was 17 and crazy, running wild, wild_  
_Can't remember what song he was playing when we walked in_  
_The night we snuck into a yacht club party_  
_Pretending to be a duchess and a prince_

As I sung, I spun around and danced around the stage. I was lost in my own world. My eyes closed.  
_  
And I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_He said, "Look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change_  
_You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way"_  
_He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,_  
_"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_  
_Don't you dream impossible things?"_

_Like oh my, what a marvelous tune_  
_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_  
_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_  
_And we were dancing, dancing_  
_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_  
_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Ooh ooh he's talking in crazy_  
_Ooh ooh dancing with me_  
_Ooh ooh we could get married_  
_Have ten kids and teach them how to dream_

_Oh my, what a marvelous tune_  
_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_  
_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_  
_And we were dancing, dancing_  
_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_  
_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_  
_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_  
_Like we dream impossible dreams_  
_Like starlight, starlight_  
_Like we dream impossible dreams_  
_Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_  
_Don't you dream impossible things?_

When I opened my eyes, the crowd went wild. My friends looked shocked, and happy. They were all smiling. The next thing I didn't see coming. Jack ran up on stage, and hugged me. I hugged him back, he slightly pulled back, just to kiss me.

I Quickly responded.

He whispered, "That was beautiful. You have the Voice of an Angel, I love you."

* * *

Jack's POV

Gracie's Song was amazing. I have a new Favorite song! I already know, some of it is based off our relationship. But, that just makes it more special.

I walked with Gracie on the beach, My arm around her. We sat down on the sand, watching the sunset. She rested her head on my shoulder, my head on hers.

"You Liked it?" Her voice in a whisper.

"Not Liked... Loved." She looked up, my eyes staring into hers.

I Kissed her, she kissed back.

I slightly pulled back just enough to whisper, "I think we found our song."

She Smiled, and kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N: I know! Sappy ending. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN THE CHAPTER! It is Starlight by Taylor Swift, from her album Red. It is my favorite Song! And I would want it to be my song in a relationship! **

**Next Chap. up soon!  
**

**Read, Rate, Review!  
**

** ~Rora =)  
**


	14. AN: Super Important Read

**A/N: Hey Guys. I have gotten really bored with Kickin' It. And I'm not feeling this story anymore. Thank you so much for all the support, reviews, follows, and favs. I love you guys. I will keep writing stories. Just Not For Kickin' It. **

**Bye!**

**~Rora **


End file.
